


No words left

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: Original One Shots [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sad Ending, You´ll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: The ship sunk and so did their hopes. And all that was left to do was to pray.





	No words left

No words left

They thought they were safe. They thought everything would be alright. They were wrong.  
Ave was 15, her brother 19 and they survived. They were in such a little boat, but they made it out of the bigger one, which was sinking.  
They had nothing but the clothes they wore and a waterboiler Ave held. She had no idea why but she simply held it tight to her heart. It was her mothers favourite she remembered. ´And as long as mother is with us` she said `we are not going to die`.  
Aves brother did his best to tell himself that everything was going to be alright. But to say the truth he did a poor job convincing himself. He was nearly freaking out.  
And that was the situation when they found out that the little boat had a hole. And that was when they started to panic. `We will die´ Aves brother said over and over again and Ave tried to get the water out of the boat with the help of the little waterboiler. `We will not´ she said.  
They made it only two hours when they lost the little boat, too. That was when they started swimming. They swam in shifts. Aves brother swam three hours while Ave tried to sleep and then it was Aves turn with only half an hour. She thought it was unfair, but he said ´It is alright because I am the older one´. And that was when Ave said `It is alright. We are going to survive`.  
It was not alright as they soon found out. It was the second day on the big ocean when he finally passed out. The waterloss, the energyloss and the missing food forced everything that was left out of the young man. It was the moment where Ave finally had to say he was right: They were going to die. `Please`, Ave cried silently. `You can take my life whoever is out there, but please let my brother live´.  
The girl made it another two days. She did not know why or how but she did. In her left hand was her mothers waterboiler in her right her brother. Although his breath started to become weaker Ave always said ´It is going to be alright, he will survive`. And so he did.  
A small hope was left. A little light as big as Aves waterboiler, which she still held tight, was to be seen on the horizon on the fifth day on sea. There were nice men on the ship. Ave reflected the lights with her waterboiler, and they saw it. The ship came to them and a ladder was thrown out. One of the men climbed down and Ave gave her brother to him. While he brought the young man in safety Ave was left smiling in the ocean. `He will survive´ she told herself smiling.  
When the man turned to get the girl out of the water all he saw was the little waterboiler which sunk into the darkness of the ocean.  
Because there were no words left.


End file.
